10 Razones
by Arizza
Summary: ¿Qué no tengo razones para odiarte, dices? Eres un tonto, inmaduro y engreído- dijo la rubia a la par que enumeraba con los dedos cada defecto del rebelde inglés sin titubear ni un momento. Adaptación del Ffic de Gii3-DaydreamOfABeliever


**Disclaimer:** Esto no me pertenece en nada, nada. Los personajes son de Mizuki e Igarashi, y la trama de DaydreamOfABeliever, yo sólo la adapté.

**…**

**10 R****azones**

**…**

― Grandchester, ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Date cuenta de una vez por todas de que te odio!

― No tienes razón para hacerlo.

― ¿Que no tengo razones para odiarte, dices? Eres un tonto, inmaduro y engreído – dijo la rubia a la par que enumeraba con los dedos cada defecto del rebelde inglés sin titubear ni un momento.

― No podrías encontrar 10 razones para odiarme aunque lo intentaras – dijo el moreno con autosuficiencia.

― ¿Ah no…? No estés tan seguro.

Justo en ese momento la Hermana Margaret llegó y ambos chicos se vieron obligados a detener la pelea. En cuanto Candice White llegó a su asiento sacó su libreta de apuntes, arrancó la mitad de la última hoja y comenzó a escribir rápidamente.

_10 razones por las cuales te odio:_

_1. Odio cómo crees que tienes algún derecho en mi vida_

_2. Odio que rompas las reglas y salgas airoso siempre._

_3. Odio que te creas lo mejor del mundo porque tienes un club de fans que en serio creen que lo eres._

_4. Odio que seas tan gracioso y que a veces me hagas reír_

_5. Odio que creas que con una sonrisa tuya puedes hacer que todo el mundo haga lo que tú quieras._

_6. Odio que probablemente si puedas._

_7. Odio que cuando te ríes te veas tan guapo._

_8. Odio que seas tan guapo sin tener que reír para ello._

_9. Odio que me persigas todo el tiempo._

_10. Y más nada odio que estés todo el rato despeinándote el cabello._

Cuando la chica hubo terminado doblo el papel y lo lanzo al escritorio de Terrence quien la miro extrañado antes de tomarlo en sus manos.

Cinco minutos después la rubia estaba tomando anotaciones sobre la clase cuando la hoja aterrizó de regreso en el medio de sus apuntes, al levantar la vista Terrence Grandchester la miraba expectante. Al desdoblarlo vio su lista de 10 para odiar a Terrence Grandchester y al reverso una nueva.

_10 razones por las cuales no deberías odiarme_

_1. Porque si me entrometo en tu vida es porque no quiero que ningún idiota te haga daño._

_2. Porque si rompo las reglas normalmente lo hago para llamar tu atención o para defenderte de la basura de Neil… y la mitad del tiempo me atrapan._

_3. Porque no necesito ni quiero un club de fans, solo te necesito y te quiero a ti._

_4. Porque a pesar de cuanto te sonría no aceptas salir conmigo._

_5. Porque dejaría de sonreír ahora mismo si eso te molestara._

_6. Porque cuando te olvidas de quien soy por unos segundos soy la persona más feliz en la tierra por lo que resta del día._

_7. Porque la mitad del tiempo eres la razón por la que río._

_8. Porque nunca me das una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo._

_9. Porque solo despeino mi cabello cuando estoy nervioso por eso no puedo parar de hacerlo cuando estoy cerca de ti._

_10. Y más importante porque te amo._

La joven rubia tubo que releer el pergamino unas mil veces para poder asimilar cada una de las razones por las cuales no debía odiar a Terrence Grandchester para después coger otro pedazo de pergamino y empezar de nuevo.

_1. Odio a tus amigos que son tan tontos como tú._

_2. Odio que seas más inteligente que yo._

_3. Odio que siempre creas tener la razón._

_4. Odio tener que admitir cuando la tienes._

_5. Odio que por tu culpa tenga que escribir otras 10 razones para odiarte._

_6. Odio la razón 5 porque solo escribo estas 10 razones para convencerme a mí misma de que te odio._

_7. Odio que ya no puedo odiar todo lo que antes odiaba de ti._

_8. Te odio_

_9. Odio sentir que acabo de escribir una mentira._

_10. Y odio muchísimo más que por tu culpa no esté atendiendo a clases._

Esta vez Candy hizo una bola con la nueva lista y la arrojó a la cabeza del perfecto Grandchester, éste leyó la lista rápidamente y sonrió, entonces Candy odio haberle mandado ya la lista pues quería agregar que odiaba que su sonrisa fuera tan irresistible.

El moreno escribió un mensaje y luego se lo arrojó a Candy que lo desenvolvió rápidamente para encontrar las nuevas 10 razones escritas su pulcra letra.

_1. Te acostumbraras._

_2. Claro que no lo soy._

_3. Tú también eres testaruda, mona pecas._

_4. Aún no veo que lo hagas la primera vez._

_5. Te amo._

_6. Te amo._

_7. Te amo._

_8. Te amo._

_9. Te amo aún más._

_10. Te amo._

Para este punto las manos de la rubia temblaban un poco cuando tomo otro pedazo de la nueva última hoja de su libreta. Antes de escribir, la rubia miró su reloj de pulsera, había pasado casi media hora lo que quería decir que quedaba cerca de veinte minutos antes de que acabara la clase.

_1. Odio que no te importe que te odio._

_2. Odio que mis manos estén temblando._

_3. Odio que tu letra sea más linda que la mía._

_4. Odio que te lo tomes todo con tanta calma._

_5. Odio que llevo pensando en una 5ta razón cerca de 10 minutos._

_6. Odio que no encuentro nada más que odiar de ti._

_7. Odio que solo puedo odiar cosas sin sentido para este punto._

_8. Odio que esté a punto de llorar._

_9. Odio que ya no puedo odiarte._

_10. Y más que nada odio que creo que yo…también te amo._

La chica mandó una mirada llorosa al joven Grandchester y en ese mismo momento sonó la campana de cambio de clases. La pecosa Candy se apresuró a recoger sus cosas, se dirigió hacia donde el moreno y le entregó el pedazo de hoja en las manos antes de salir rápidamente del aula.

…

Terrence había estado preocupado toda la mañana. Aunque estaba rebosante de alegría tras leer la lista de Candy, no pudo evitar notar su ausencia en las próximas clases que compartía con ella, además de que Archie le dijo que había faltado a Francés, por lo que a la hora del receso al no ver a la rubia ya estaba al borde de la histeria

― ¿Creen que le pasó algo? Tal vez pensó mejor todo lo que escribió y ya no quiere ni verme – al sopesar la posibilidad el chico estaba de veras aterrado así que decidió acudir por ayuda – ¿Tú qué crees, Stear? ¿Qué tan probable es?

― Ni idea, Terrence. Tal vez solo le dio una indigestión o algo así.

Si bueno, acudir a Stear no había sido su más brillante idea después de todo. Pero de pronto todo se hizo más claro, el chico se volteó hacia Archie que ya estaba usando esa tonta sonrisa de suficiencia y por no subirle el ego, el joven Terrence se lo pensó mejor. Entonces recurrió a su única esperanza. Annie Brighter, mejor amiga de Candy, ella debía saber dónde estaba…

…

― Claro, Grandchester, porque te voy a decir dónde está Candy para que empeores las cosas –fue la respuesta de la chica.

― ¿Podría ponerse peor? – preguntó con desespero.

― Pues… – respondió dubitativa, no todos los días Terrence tenía tal cara de preocupación.

― Mira, Brighter – sí, interrumpir a Annie Brighter no era muy inteligente, pero esta era una emergencia – hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirle ¡Y tiene que ser ya! Por favor.

― De acuerdo… – no todos los días tenías a Terrence pidiendo un favor, abrió la boca para decir dónde estaba la rubia y el chico era todo oídos; pero ella decidió que había algo que él debía saber primero – pero como lo arruines todo, Grandchester… te friego.

Comprendido.

No es como si Terrence Grandchester fuese capaz de hacerle daño a Candice White, a propósito al menos.

― Está en el baño del segundo piso en el pasillo…

No terminó de decirlo todo, pues el chico ya estaba a medio camino para ese entonces.

― Tonto…

…

Cierta rubia entraba por la puerta del baño en el segundo piso, su nariz ahora demasiado roja que se le notaban más las pecas, y ligeramente mojados unas partes de su cabello. Había sido una tonta, no debió darle ese papel a Terrence nunca. Nunca.

Justo cuando se iba a lavar la cara por, al menos, décima vez en la mañana, oyó un audible *click* y allí estaba, Terrence Grandchester, con la cara de quien recién acabó un maratón. El chico camino rápido hacia ella y se detuvo estando lo suficientemente cerca.

― Si esto es solo un juego para ti, Grandchester, por favor, detente ya.

― Candy, esto no es un juego para mí, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie, ¿Por qué no me crees?

― Porque es imposible.

― ¡No, no lo es! – el chico se acercó un poco más y puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica – Te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida, y si tú me amas también ¿Por qué me haces sufrir tanto, Candy?

― Pff. Es que lo encuentro bastante entretenido – aunque claro está, siendo sarcástica –. Simplemente nos estoy ahorrando a los dos un mal trago.

― ¿O tal vez privándonos de la felicidad más perfecta?

― No, definitivamente estoy… – Lo miró y soltó un extraño suspiro.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Vas a esperar a que termine o piensas besarme ya?

El chico parecía sorprendido a la vez que feliz, tenía tantas ganas de besarla pero antes…

― Es solo que pensé que debía ser un caballero y dejarte terminar la frase antes, después de todo soy inglés.

― ¿Te digo la verdad? – La pecosa se acercó un poco más y el asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente – no tenía idea de cómo terminar la frase… – luego de decir eso la chica desapareció la distancia entre ellos y rozo ligeramente sus labios antes de separarse – pero por tratar de hacerte el listo no te toca beso por una semana.

Aunque el chico no pareció encontrar la verdad en ello pues la agarro por la cintura casi violentamente para después dar el mejor beso de su vida, el cual claro, la rubia correspondió.

**…**

* * *

Hola!

¡Mi primera adaptación! :D jeje, hace poco leí esta historia quise compartirla con todas ustedes. He andado desaparecida por razones de fuerza mayor, escuela, casa, y demás jeje.

Bueno, espero un review de su parte para saber si ha sido de su agrado, DaydreamOfABeliever gracias por dejarme adaptarlo ^^, espero sea de tu agrado juju

Bueno les dejo hasta la próxima, y si alguna gusta de la saga Twilight, para que lean "Donde se despinta el sol" y voten si es de su agrado en el Season Cullen Contest :P

Gracias

SaludosGracias

Saludos


End file.
